


Lonely together

by Televa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rivalry, hints of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am nothing without you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I only wish I'd own these two adorkable idiots, but Hetalia just happens to be creation of Hidekaz Himaruya. Unbeta'd, so please be kind and tell me if there are any mistakes.  
> This is written for my sweet Jesus girl, who's basically been my dearest partner in crime since kindergarten.

Pride was their flaw, their shared sin. It was what made their relationship halt in every disagreement they had, and it also made it impossible to get over fights. Both of them were too proud to admit being wrong, and so the situation only continued and continued never reaching its end. It only left them crying their pain away into a glass of strong alcohol that could only worsen their  
condition.

No matter how many years passed, how many treaties they signed, they would always separate to go their own paths, but no matter how many years passed and how many times they'd leave, they would always find their way back together. England has long learned that if you have promised yourself to the country of love, there was no way you can leave said man. Then again, England wasn't willing to leave their peaceful life that was of heated arguments and angry love-making.

And when days had went by without them doing anything else but cry and hope for a better tomorrow in their separate homes, behind thick curtains that blocked every view to the world outside, something would always snap and they'd run to each other, bumping a tired body against an equally tired body. They would cling to each other, they would smack each other and they would state the same words over and over again, muttering them so chastely no living person could ever hear them, and sometimes, not even they could hear them. They would always love each other.

Don't leave me alone. I am nothing without you.

And, because they were too proud to say those three little words aloud (and hey, the other one knew it anyway), it was easier to be silent and only wait for the next fight and the next reunion.


End file.
